Happy Turkey Day
by tea-induced scribbles
Summary: Set after S4, The Greens have a thanksgiving dinner with friends. Super fluffy. Danara, Wozima, and appearances of Burk, Miller and Frankie. Enjoy!


_A/N: Some super cute fluff. Quietly related to 'Arachnid Combat' but you don't need to read to understand what's going on. FYI; I'm not American. So all of my understanding of Thanksgiving comes from TV. So it's likely be incorrect but hey! it's fiction, Fluffy fiction. Enjoy and Happy Turkey Day to those who celebrate it! :)_

* * *

 **Happy Turkey Day**

* * *

"I'm going to catch you and eat you!" Danny said in a dramatic teasing voice.

Kara smiled as she turned around to see her husband playfully chase their two year old who was currently dressed as a turkey around the small living room. The house smelled delicious as the turkey was still roasting but all the sides and bread rolls were on the dining table ready to go. It wasn't a huge feast thanks to the famine but it was enough. All they needed a little more time and their friends.

"Gobble, Gobble you up." Danny said with amusement as he pretended to miss grabbing Frankie. The little boy squealed and giggle as he kept toddling as fast as his tiny feet would allow to evade Danny's hands to keep the game going.

While Halsey wasn't exactly in on the action, he did bark happily and bounced on his paws watching the two run around. He was just waiting to be invited to join, he was always so gentle with Frankie.

"Door was open!" Wolf shouted, as he opened the door and stuck his head in making sure it was the right house.

"Hey, come on in." Kara said with a chuckle as Wolf looked relieved to see he had the right house before he pushed a case of beer through the door and came into the house.

"Close the door before the Turkey escapes." Danny called out as Frankie ran straight for the front door.

"Shouldn't the turkey be stuffed and in the oven- Oh, I got it." Wolf said as he pulled Frankie up into arms before he could slip out the front door. "Hey Turkey." he said to Frankie, who was squirming in his arms to escape.

"Gobble, Gobble." Frankie told him before he cracked a grin and reached down for the floor. Azima smiled as she stood uncharacteristically to the side watching. She was usually right in the thick of it all.

"That's the plan." Wolf said before he placed Frankie back on the floor and watched the kid run over to Danny waiting for their game to resume.

"So good to see you all." Kara said as she welcomed them in.

"Good of you to host us." Wolf said as he picked up the case of beer.

"I've never had a thanksgiving dinner. So it is an honour to share it with you." Azima said warmly as she held a large pie in her hands.

"We brought beer and Apple pie as ordered." Wolf told Kara as he gave her a quick peck 'hello' on the cheek before heading to the kitchen.

"Thank you. It looks good." Kara said, smiling as she took the pie out of Azima's hands and went to the kitchen area.

"We found a cookbook left by the previous owner. It came in handy." Wolf said with grin to Azima, the two were sharing an apartment but it was clear they were sharing a lot more than common space.

"You guys should really lock your door." Burk said as he came into the house.

"Yeah, any loser could walk in, case and point with this joker." Miller said pointing at Burk as he followed in behind the man.

"Hey, I drove you here." Burk said defensively.

"Where's Alisha and-"

"Burk dumped Mayko, like I said total loser." Miller said making the 'L' shape with his fingers pressed to his forehead.

"No one has used that gesture since 90s." Burk told Miller.

"Really? I remember you used it last week when calling a cadet out for poor behaviour." Wolf said with a suspicious manner.

"Nope, probably my brother." Burk said correcting them but it was him. Not that he'd cop to it.

"How is your brother?" Kara asked him.

"He's ok and I didn't dump Mayko. She dumped me because she liked my brother more than me." Burk corrected.

"Ouch." Danny said in sympathy as it wasn't fun getting dumped.

"It's ok, there are more fish in the sea. Granderson said she had to go into work for a couple hours. Should be here by dessert." Burk told Kara, she gave a nod and said no more as she knew it was a tough time of year for Alisha. So she always made sure Alisha knew she was welcome to join them even if she didn't always show up.

"Miller, no date?" Kara asked changing the topic as Miller picked up Frankie who had walked over to him holding his arms up. Miller was one of their babysitters and a favourite of Frankie's.

"I'm not old enough to date." Miller deadpanned, Burk snorted a laugh while the others laughed and shook their head while Miller kept a straight face.

"You are a child." Burk agreed.

"Frankie gets me, you know birds of feather... flock together." Miller added jokingly and laughter turned to groans at the bad joke while Frankie giggle. But it was only because Miller tickled him.

"Do you need a booster chair for the table?" Danny asked Miller.

"No, I'm good but thanks for looking after me." Miller said with a grin.

"Ok, everyone get drinks and sit down. The turkey is nearly ready." Kara announced before the conversation devolved any further.

"He looks really under cooked to me." Miller joked while others groaned and shook their heads at him.

* * *

20 minutes later, Kara placed what looked like a perfectly cooked turkey on the table. Smiling as everything was nearly perfect with the exception of missing friends and family. She sat down next to Danny and Frankie and took Danny and Frankie's hands as everyone at the table followed suit.

"Ok, who wants to start? Make it quick and sweet as I'm starving." Burk told them all as he wanted to eat right away as everything looked amazing and smelt delicious even if it was not as lavish as pre-pandemic meals. It was still perfect.

"Me, I want to start." Miller said with grin.

"Someone other than Miller." Burk quipped drily.

"Awwh come on!" Miller griped in good humour.

"No, my house, I go first. I'm thankful for friends and family, for my beautiful wife and son. I'm thankful that we're all here to share this meal together." Danny said, smiling to Kara and kissing the back of her hand.

"I'm thankful for Frankie, for the world finally righting itself even if it needed a huge kick from us. I'm thankful that we're all together today too." Kara said as she loved that they all had come to join the family for the meal.

"Burn, not thankful for the husband?" Burk asked reminding Kara she had forgotten to mention Danny, she blushed at her faux pas.

"I'm thankful for my handsome husband even if he hasn't learnt how to turn on a dishwasher yet." Kara amended.

"Subtle, I like it." Miller quipped as others chuckled and Danny looked unapologetic.

"Can I just say Ditto to all the above? but minus the beautiful wife/husband and son. And add in I'm thankful that I have a fast metabolism as all of this spread looks good and I can't wait to eat." Burk told them all very quickly before he looked to Miller.

"I have prepared a list-" Miller said, he tried to pull his hand out of Burk's but Burk gripped his hand hard enough that he couldn't escape.

"Don't even think it Bro." Burk warned him with much amusement to the others as Wolf gripped his other hand refusing to let go too, in case Miller really did have a list.

"Kidding, I'm thankful for great friends, my exceptional good looks and my Amazing sense of humour. I'm also incredibly thankful that Kara cooked instead of Green today. Wolfman?" Miller said passing the proverbial baton to Wolf.

"I'm just thankful for everything." Wolf said keeping it short and sweet, he looked to Azima.

"I'm thankful for new friends, for surviving the dark times in our history, most of all, I'm thankful for those who we lost as we wouldn't be here without them and their sacrifice." Azima said, they all took a moment to let it in sink in. They released hands and picked up their glasses to toast.

"To family and friends; we've lost." Danny said as he rose his glass, the others followed suit.

"And to the family and friends; we have found a long the way." Kara added with a smile as she looked to Frankie who lifted his sippy cup up; mimicking the gesture before looking around to all their friends new and old.

"Hear, Hear." They all murmured reverently as chimed their glasses together and drank to their loved ones and the memories.

"Now, let's eat!" Kara declared with joy as it was time to celebrate life.

* * *

The end.


End file.
